


A Jedi and an Amnesiac Walk Into a Bar...

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: A seedy bar on Tatooine and the possible restorative effects of a good, stiff drink.





	A Jedi and an Amnesiac Walk Into a Bar...

Luna doesn’t know if she’s ever had a drink before (presumably she has, but who knows), but she orders a double Corellian vodka and soda with a twist as if she’s been ordering them for years.  They ended up in a dusty Tatooine bar because there’s not much else to do on the planet.  Tomorrow, they’ll start their hunt for the next piece of the Star Map, but for now, there’s just her companions and a dirty bar.  

When the bartender gives her her drink, she makes her way to where Bastila is sitting.  Only Canderous, Carth, and Bastila had decided to come out tonight, and they’re spread out across the bar, apparently excited to get the chance to talk to someone new for once.  

Sipping on the drink, she takes a seat next to Bastila.  The other woman is looking at Luna disapprovingly.  This is an unsurprising turn of events- it seems to be Bastila’s default mode when interacting with her.  Honestly, given the immense pressures the Jedi Council put her under constantly, Luna is more than willing to give her a little slack.

“I take it the Jedi don’t drink,” Luna says.  

“We’re not supposed to,” Bastila says stiffly.  

“C’mon, not even a little sip?” Luna asks.  “Thousands of years of Jedi-ing or whatever, and you expect me to believe that none of them ever kicked back with some ale at the end of a long day?”

“I’m sure there have been… indiscretions, but in general, such things are frowned upon.  Alcohol makes one uninhibited, which could open the way to the dark side,” Bastila says.

Luna looks down at the liquid in her glass for a moment before chugging the whole thing.  It doesn’t take too long for the pleasant tingle to settle over her body, and she can’t help but grin at Bastila’s disapproving look.

“One drink isn’t going to send me to the dark side, Bastila,” Luna says, still grinning widely.  She gestures towards the bartender.  Somehow she knows which gesture means  _ Bring me another please _ on Tatooine.  “Now, this second one… We’ll see what happens.”

“The dark side is nothing to joke about, Luna,” Bastila says, frowning at the drink that’s set between them.

“I feel like if you guys were a little less uptight about the dark side, you’d have fewer people fall to the dark side,” Luna says.

“That makes no sense,” Bastila says.

Luna picks up the glass, sipping slowly.  Her head is a pleasant buzz now, so different from the unpleasant buzz it is normally.  She could feel like this forever and be happier.  

“Sure it does,” Luna says.  “Juhani did one bad thing, and thought she was doomed to the dark side forever.  If you were a little less uptight, she wouldn’t have had such a bad reaction.  There would have been room for her to make a mistake.”

“But vigilance keeps us on the path to righteousness,” Bastila says.  

“Except when it doesn’t,” Luna says.

They’re silent for a while, Luna drinking and Bastila watching.  Luna can feel through her Force bond that Bastila wants to get up and leave, but she doesn’t.  She’s looking for something.

“You keep talking like you’re not a Jedi,” Bastila finally says.  

Luna shrugs.  “I feel loyal to the Jedi, but I don’t feel like one of you.  Maybe because I wasn’t a Jedi from childhood like everyone else.  Maybe because I only spent a few weeks at the Enclave before being sent off on some quest.  I dunno.”

“You  _ are _ a Jedi,” Bastila says firmly.

“Sure,” Luna says.  “But only because I’m useful.”

She reaches out with the Force, grasping the silverware on the table and letting it float.  This is the first time that she’s used the Force while drinking, and it makes her grin, touches some recess of her mind that’s delighted that she can make things float with just her mind.  It’s childish, but primal, somehow.  

“That’s improper use of the Force,” Bastila says, less sharp than usual.  “Very bad.”

“Are you getting drunk through our Force bond?” Luna asks, tilting her head.

Bastila exhales slowly.  “I believe so.”

“I can stop drinking,” Luna offers.  She’s not about to compromise  _ Bastila _ just because she wants to enjoy a couple drinks.  That would be rude, to say the least.  “I wouldn’t want to-”

“Don’t.”

The word sounds almost unwilling coming from Bastila’s lips, and Luna raises her glass in acknowledgement.  Bastila needs to let go without actually letting go.  Luna understands.  She can help.  So she does.  

* * *

Maybe it shouldn’t surprise Luna that they end up in an alleyway.  She had grabbed Bastila by the wrist- the better to explain the nuances of computer software to her- and the jolt had sparked back and forth between them, amplifying each time.  Being attracted to someone is one thing, but being able to feel that attraction and want reciprocated… well, it’s hard to resist.

Luna pushes her against the wall gently, taking care as she kisses Bastila.  They’re both tipsy, Luna from the alcohol and Bastila from the Force Bond, so it’s a sloppy, openmouthed kiss.  

She’s about to fall to her knees when her brain flashes.  There’s another place, another woman.  The air is heavy around them, and she realizes that they’re on a cruiser.  The other woman gasps as Luna slides her hand lower, arching up into her touch.  She’s murmuring blurry, joyous words that Luna doesn’t quite catch, but they make her so happy to hear.  

As soon as it arrives, it’s gone, and Luna stumbles backwards with a soft, “woah.”

“What?” Bastila says.  

“My memory just… remembered something,” Luna says, rubbing her blurry head.  

“What?” Her voice turns concerned, cutting through the alcohol haze.  

“Yeah…” Luna says, swallowing hard.  She has no idea who the other woman was, but that she remembers anything is exciting.  “I wonder if the alcohol helps me remember more, somehow.  Maybe because it’s relaxing.”

“Perhaps we shouldn’t experiment with alcohol further,” Bastila says, straightening her robes and turning away.  “I think it’s time to return to the ship.”

“Bastila…” Luna says, reaching towards her, but not quite making contact.  

“Alcohol lowers inhibitions,” Bastila says.  “No more.”

Luna can feel Bastila cutting herself off from their Force Bond, as fully as she can.  It’s not a complete severance- neither of them can manage that yet-, but it’s enough for Luna to get the message.  

“I just want to remember, Bastila,” Luna says, hating the way it comes out pitiful.  “Please…”

“No,” Bastila says.  “Losing control is dangerous.  Especially in your own head.  I’m going back to the ship.”

As she watches Bastila leave, Luna feels unexpected tears prick at her eyes.   _ This isn’t fair _ sounds so pathetic, but it’s true.  All she wants is her memory back, not these scattered bits and pieces.  

And that woman.  Who was she?  Does she miss Luna, wonder where she is?  Or is she dead?  Her service records didn’t indicate that she had any relationships, but maybe it was a one night stand.  It felt like more.  It felt like  _ something _ .  

Feeling weirdly ashamed, Luna sneaks back onto the Hawk late that night and crawls into bed.  Her buzz is slowly fading, but she still hopes for any glimpse at her old life that her brain might have to offer.  It’s impossible to get anywhere with the soft hum of Bastila’s disapproval in the back of her skull, however, and she goes to bed frustrated.  

The hangover the next morning feels welcome compared to her frustration and sudden desolation.  


End file.
